pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
England
Krankenhäuser''' in [[London Kliniken, hospitals, Krankenhäuser in London Links zu den Wikipedia-Artikeln ---- Teaching hospitals in London C *Central Middlesex Hospital *Charing Cross Hospital *Chelsea and Westminster Hospital G *Guy's Hospital H *University College Hospital at Westmoreland Street K *King's College Hospital R *Royal Free Hospital *Royal London Hospital S *St Bartholomew's Hospital *St George's Hospital *St. Mark's Hospital *St Mary's Hospital, London *St Thomas' Hospital T *Timeline of Imperial College School of Medicine **1Westminster Hospital and medical school **2Charing Cross Hospital and medical school **3St Mary's Hospital and medical school **4Hammersmith Hospital & RPMS **5Imperial College U *UCH Macmillan Cancer Centre *University College Hospital nhs - hospitals A *Atkinson Morley Hospital B *Barnes Hospital, London *Barnet General Hospital *Bethlem Royal Hospital *Brook General Hospital C *Cane Hill Hospital *Cassel Hospital *Central Middlesex Hospital *Charing Cross Hospital *Chase Farm Hospital *Chelsea and Westminster Hospital * London Chest Hospital *Claybury Hospital *Croydon University Hospital E *Ealing Hospital *Eastman Dental Hospital *Evelina London Children's Hospital F *Friern Hospital G *General Lying-In Hospital *Great Ormond Street Hospital *Greenwich District Hospital *Guy's Hospital H *Hammersmith Hospital *Hanwell Asylum *Harefield Hospital *University College Hospital at Westmoreland Street *Hillingdon Hospital *Homerton University Hospital *Hospital for Tropical Diseases K *King George Hospital, London *King's College Hospital *Kingston Hospital NHS Foundation Trust L *Lambeth Hospital *London Lock Hospital M *Maudsley Hospital *Memorial Hospital, Woolwich *Metropolitan Free Hospital *Michael Rutter Centre for Children and Adolescents *Middlesex Hospital *Mile End Hospital *Moorfields Eye Hospital *Mount Vernon Hospital N *National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery *Northwick Park Hospital O *Oldchurch Hospital P *Princess Royal University Hospital Q *Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital *Queen Elizabeth Hospital for Children *Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Woolwich *Queen Mary's Hospital *Queen Mary's Hospital, Sidcup *Queen's Hospital R *Richmond Royal Hospital *Royal Brompton Hospital *Royal Free Hospital *Royal_Hospital_for_Neuro-disability • In 1985, the RHN opened the UK’s first dedicated Brain Injury Unit, and in 1987, it launched the Vegetative State Uni *Royal London Hospital *Royal Marsden Hospital *Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital *Royal National Throat, Nose and Ear Hospital *Rush Green Hospital S *St Ann's Hospital *St Bartholomew's Hospital *St George's Hospital *St George's Hospital, Havering *St Helier Hospital *St. Mark's Hospital *St Mary's Hospital, London *St Thomas' Hospital *Springfield University Hospital *St Alfege's Hospital T *Teddington Memorial Hospital *Thorpe Coombe Hospital *Timeline of Imperial College School of Medicine U *UCH Macmillan Cancer Centre *University College Hospital *University Hospital Lewisham W *West Middlesex University Hospital *Western Eye Hospital *Whipps Cross University Hospital *Whittington Hospital www *Kategorie „Krankenhaus in London“ *Categorie: Hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:NHS_hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Teaching_hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Hospitals_in_London Beispiele für ... C Bupa Cromwell H K King’s College Hospital *Beckenham Hospital C *Cromwell Hospital G *Greenwich Hospital, London H *Harold Wood Hospital *Highgate Hospital *Highgate Private Hospital *Hospital of St John and St Elizabeth *Template:Hospitals in Richmond upon Thames K *King Edward VII's Hospital L *Lister Hospital (Chelsea) *London Bridge Hospital *London Welbeck Hospital N *North Middlesex Hospital P *Poplar Hospital *Portland Hospital *The Princess Grace Hospital *Priory Hospital R *Royal Hospital for Neuro-disability S *St. Anthony's Hospital, North Cheam *St Luke's Hospital for the Clergy *St Pancras Hospital *Scio House Hospital T *Tite Street Children's Hospital W *Wellington Hospital, London *Weymouth Street Hospital S St Bartholomew’s Hospital St Mary’s Hospital (London) St Thomas’ Hospital in Lambeth T Tavistock Clinic www * * Kategorie:Krankenhaus Kategorie:Europe